


Take Away Gravity (I'd Still Fall For You)

by maxiswriting



Series: Writober 2019 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exchange program AU, Fluff, Italian Roman, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, writober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: As much as being an ocean away from his country and friends makes Logan's heart constrict in his chest, he can't bring himself to ignore the fluttery, warm feeling filling his insides every time he steps into the tiny apartment he shares with Roman. Roman, who loves him like no one else ever did. Roman, who always greets him with a soft smile and gentle affections.Roman, who's starting to feel a little bit like his home away from home.





	Take Away Gravity (I'd Still Fall For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Writober day 1&2: [Missing Moment & Fluff](https://twitter.com/fanwriterit/status/1169163232696819712?s=20)  
  
Writober is probably gonna kick my ass but I'm not gonna go down without a fight (ง'̀-'́)ง  
  
I hope you guys like it, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!

Roman slides down the kitchen’s floor, grabbing the wooden spoon to gently stir the boiling sauce. He grins as he lets the different aromas filling the kitchen wash over him, turning slightly down the heat under the pot as he hums along whatever song is currently playing from his phone.

“It smells amazing in here,” comes a voice from behind him, an all-too-familiar pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

Roman’s grin widens, happiness blooming in his chest as he puts down the spoon in his hands to turn around and properly greet his boyfriend.

“Hello,_ luce dei miei occhi _,” he says, pecking the others on the lips.

“Salutations,” Logan chuckles, a tired smile on his face as he sags into Roman’s arms, “what are you cooking?”

“I’m making lasagna for dinner,” Roman answers, “how did your classes go today?”

“Rather well,” Logn answers, fighting back a yawn, “it has just been a long day. I’m glad to be home.”

_ Home. _

Roman’s heart flutters in his chest, love and warmth filling his insides until all he can feel are the butterflies in his stomach and Logan’s voice resonating in his head -it’s not the first time his boyfriend refers to their shared apartment as “home”, but it still makes Roman’s heart like it could burst in his chest at any given moment.

“_B__entornato a casa, amore mio, _” Roman murmurs on the other’s lips, leaning down to kiss him.

“Sap,” Logan says when they separate, hiding his flaming face in the crook of Roman’s neck.

“Your sap,” Roman hums, holding him close and swaying gently from side to side.

“I love you,” Logan whispers, his voice reaching Roman’s ears like a gentle breeze on a summer afternoon.

“I love you too,” Roman answers, voice thick with emotions as his hold on Logan tightens imperceptibly.

Beside them, the sauce keeps bubbling, and soon it’ll demand their attention -but for now, everything falls away, the entire world disappearing until there’s nothing but them, holding onto each other and wishing the never had to let go.

(Later, when the lasagna is made and they’re sitting down for dinner, they’ll chat the evening away, talking about nothing and everything with their hands interlocked over the table.

“That reminds me-” Logan will say between bites of delicious lasagna- “did you find a solution for next year? I know you, and I quote, don’t want to share your home with anyone but me, but unfortunately, I will still be back in America and you will still require a roommate.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Roman will wave his concerns away, a mischievous glint dancing in his eyes, “I have a few ideas.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
